


Stereotypes and Dead Bodies

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dead People, Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Forensics, Human, Jellyfish, Laboratories, M/M, Roman sings, Stereotypes, Virgil hates them, Virgil is a forensic scientist, but like for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil's sick of people stereotyping him.Roman's good at stereotypes, he practically is one.Immoveable object meets unstoppable force.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Stereotypes and Dead Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a police au.  
> no, I do not support the police. BLM.
> 
> enjoy!

“Tempesta-Sanders, you’re late again.”

“Sorry, I’m just living up to the tv stereotype that forensic scientists are late to everything and can solve a crime by just looking at the scene.” Virgil set down his testing kits as he knelt in front of the body that was peppered with gunshot wounds. “Look at this, wack.”

“Just do your job. Please.” The supervisor sighed as she slapped a hand over her face.

Virgil nodded and snapped on a pair of gloves, being careful as he walked around to not mess with any evidence that was being photographed as he got his own stuff and loaded it into his kits.

“I’ll be back at the lab.” He told the supervisor as he started to leave.

“You spent like ten minutes here, max.”

Virgil turned to look at the person who had addressed him. “And the majority of my job involves mixing chemicals, which is fucking dangerous to do out here.”

The person, Virgil recognized him now, his name was Roman or something, sputtered out an apology as he ducked under the crime tape and left.

…

To say that Virgil had had a strange life was kind of like saying that jellyfish weren’t immortal. They were, and they were easily one of the coolest things that he’d ever seen. So in a roundabout way, he did have a strange life, one where he avoided people and spent more time analyzing dead bodies than having real human interaction. 

Virgil wasn’t quite sure what had gotten him into forensic science, but the long nights of paranoia that had led to him researching ways to identify murderers and other stuff of the like probably helped. Or maybe it was the fact that his motto was that since he couldn’t run fast enough to get away with crime, he’d help end it. 

Anyway, he was in his lab, with an apron, gloves and goggles on when Roman walked in with Carl’s Jr.

“Hi!” Roman waved the bag and Virgil almost had a heart attack.

“Get that food out!” He screeched as a look of absolute panic crossed the detective’s face.

“What? Why?”

Virgil swirled the beaker that he was at while glaring at Roman. “Lab safety bitch, did you _not_ go to high school?”  
Roman backed out, leaving only his head in. “Where can I put the food so I can come in?”

“Leave it at your desk, I don’t know, I don’t eat or drink in here. And you have to wear disposable gloves, a lab apron and goggles.”

“Geez, I’ll be right back.” Roman disappeared and Virgil went back to his DNA splicing. By the time his co worker got back, Virgil was already on to another project, still completely decked out in lab gear.

“Why do you have to wear all this shit anyways?” Roman stood a good distance away from Virgil, who shot him an icy glare.

“I don’t want my hands melted off by the sheer amount of chemical this room holds.”

“But wouldn’t you like, get superpowers?” Roman bounced on his heels excitedly. “Like in  _ The Flash, _ you could run really fast or something.”

“Is your detective work like  _ Brooklyn 99? _ ” Virgil shot back as Roman shook his head. “See? If your life isn’t a stereotype, neither is mine.”

“Whatever you say Hot Topic.”

“Thanks for shoving me in another stereotype.” Virgil muttered as a machine tinged to signal that it was done.

“Sorry. Is there something that you enjoy talking about?”

“Dead bodies.” Virgil deadpanned and to his surprise, Roman rolled with it, asking him questions about the weirdest crime scene, odd moments on the job, favorite murder, seemingly content to listen to Virgil ramble as he worked.

He didn’t even realize that four hours later, he was still talking as he filled out reports and that they had slowly migrated from the lab to the small broom closet that Virgil had converted into his out of lab office.

Virgil cut himself off suddenly and looked at Roman sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“Why?”

“I pulled you away from your job.” Virgil slipped one of the sheafs of paper back into it’s folder as he stood, back cracking from being hunched over oddly.

“I liked it, and besides, I’ve been off duty since I came by earlier.”

“Don’t you have some bae to go home to? I distinctly remember you talking about them on a scene a few weeks ago.”

“No, he cheated.”

“Oh.” Virgil turned, almost stumbling into Roman due to the lack of space.

“It’s okay, we were gearing up for disaster anyway.” Roman reached out to catch Virgil, and the pair blushed.

“Well, uh- I should get going.” Virgil stammered out and Roman moved to the side, letting him out.

“See you tomorrow Tempesta?”

“Probably. And it’s Tempesta-Sanders your Majesty.” Virgil gave the detective a two fingered salute before leaving.

…

Roman kept coming around, following Virgil around almost like a lost puppy on some days, making the forensic scientist wonder why the other had chosen to make him the emotional support emo. His company was nice on long weekends though, when the cases stacked up and he could put his friend to work writing down briefings while Virgil multitasked in the lab. 

One morning, he came into the small office, and found Roman already there, asleep on the ground. That’s when he found out that the detective was homeless. And that’s also the day that Roman moved from his car into the small apartment that Virgil lived in, promising to help shoulder the rent.

Not that Virgil would ever admit it, but his coworker/roommate/friend had a nice singing voice to wake up to. Roman would tease him incessantly if he ever found out and so Virgil kept quiet, hoping that he’d never find out.

He did, and instead of being a tease about it, he started to sing more.

… 

_ Three years later. _

“We really lived up to the enemies to friends to lovers stereotype didn’t we?”

“Shut up. Or I  _ will _ abandon you at the altar. You know I hate stereotypes.”

“You  _ wouldn’t  _ Tempesta-Prince. I’m too glorious for that.”

“It’s still Tempesta-Sanders.”

“Until tomorrow, mon amor.”

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord server! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg) come hang out, there's ten of us and we're all chaos!


End file.
